Mensaje de voz
by Aoi972
Summary: •AU/One-shot• Porque unas simples palabras pueden cambiar el contexto de una conversación. ¿No es cierto, Aoshi?


**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mensaje de voz"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡La comadreja morirá de alegría con esta noticia!-exclamó un muy emocionado Sanosuke jugueteando con su celular mientras marcaba el número de su amiga. Su novia, pero dentro de unos dos meses su esposa, simplemente suspiró.―Jaja, vendrá en segundos con tal de que le muestre.

―Ni que fueras tan bueno.

El joven de la bandana roja rio a pierna suelta abrazando por detrás a su pelinegra

―Eso no decías ayer en la noche. Una probadita y te pusiste como loca, Megitsune.―la doctora se sonrojó furiosamente pero eso no le privó de empujar al castaño. Mira que ponerse a decir tales cosas en la vía publica. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de ella? Que era doctora, por dios…

―Imbécil.

―Jaja, ¿avergonzada? Ayer no tenías ese pudor. Hasta ahora me duelen los oídos con tus gemidos y gritos de excitación. ―Takani le envió una mirada de escupe otra palabras más y sufrirás mi furia pero Sano la ignoro olímpicamente. Hasta incluso la sonrisa, a percepción de Megumi, molesta y sinsentido que tenía en los labios fue creciendo.

― ¿Puedes ser más idiota?

― Pero gracias a mi idiotez fue que la pasamos bien ayer.

Se sonrojó de nuevo hasta que observó como una señora negó con la cabeza reprobando su actitud. Carraspeó levemente para recobrar su compostura.

―A Misao-chan no le interesara para nada tu "noticia".

Sanosuke rio divertido. Él sabía cosas que la Kitsune no.

―Te apuesto a que lo hago mejor que Aoshi y Kenshin juntos.

La doctora se volvió a sonrojar, ¿dónde quedaba el recato de ese tipo?

―Ken-san y Shinomori-san esta fuera de tu alcance. ¿Qué acaso no sabes guardar tu lugar?

―No escuché eso anoche sino tus incontables suplicas. "Ahh, que delicioso." "Mas, ah, mas" y cosas por el estilo xD Eres un golosa, Kitsune.

―Y tú un maldito imbécil, uno te hace un cumplido y por ello te crees el rey del mundo.

Su novio la tomó de la cintura acercándose sensualmente a su rostro sonrojado. Ella ahogó un gritito de sorpresa. Sagara rozó su nariz y luego sus labios rojos. Antes de que pudiera besar como quería a su futura esposa le guiño el ojo pícaramente y se alejó.

La cara de la doctora ardió de furia.

―Cariño, soy el rey del mundo. Desde ayer, cuando suplicaste que no me detuviera pero como el buen hombre que soy compartiré mi don con las personas menos afortunadas.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién te dejará hacerlo?

―Bueno, acabo de venir de la casa de Jou-chan. ―Megumi abrió los ojos incrédula y su novio se irguió orgulloso. ―No sabes cómo se puso, dijo que ni siquiera Kenshin lo hacía tan bien.

― ¿En serio?

―Oh, sí. Primero no quería, se hacía de rogar, pero cuando le dije que me habías tenido toda la noche despierto suplicando que no parara pues acepto. Jajaja, hubieras visto su cara. ¡Era de placer puro!

Megitsune paró en seco y observó con molestia al alto.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso de mí, idiota?! Seré la burla de Kaoru.

―Vamos, amorcito. Al terminar me dijo que ya sabía por qué te habías puesto como loca y me pidió venir otro día a casa para que Keshin también probara y tal vez le enseñara algunos trucos.

―Ken-san se pondrá celoso y más cuando sepa que eres mejor que él.

―No hay problema, si el gusta puedo enseñarle. Su técnica es muy buena, sí, pero Jou-chan me dijo que a veces era muy lento o que otras lo hacían muy rápido y no era tan delicioso. Hasta que llegué a su casa y pudo tocar el cielo conmigo. ―Megumi rodó los ojos, hastiada de la actitud de soy el mejor del mundo de su pareja. Ojeó su reloj pulsera sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que se había hecho.―Fue ella la que me dijo que le pasara la voz a la comadreja porque también sufre mucho con Aoshi en esa situación.

La doctora se quedó pasmada ante la revelación.

―No lo sabía...

―Ah, Jou-chan me dijo que Misao le dijo (xD) que a veces era un tanto desabrido y soso, otras que no sabía cómo usar los instrumentos, y la mayoría de veces era un desastre.

―Y pensar que Shinomori-san parece perfecto en todo.

―Si pero menos en eso. Pobre comadreja, hasta incluso le siento un poco de lástima. Ese tipo debería de mimar mejor a su mujer. Estoy seguro que hasta las comadrejitas se dan cuenta que no es muy feliz a la hora de "eso".

Como pocas veces en su vida, Takani estaba de acuerdo con su estúpido novio.

―Apuesto a que Misao-chan no tenía idea de esa deficiencia en Shinomori-san.

―Si lo hubiera sabido dudo mucho que se hubieran casado por más amor que la comadreja le profesara. ¿Sabes? ―Megumi negó con la cabeza acercándose al castaño para poder escuchar mejor lo que iba a decirle. ―Misao le dijo a Kaoru que la primera vez se quedó dormido, ¡y ni siquiera la había encendido!

Una mueca de enternecimiento apareció en el rostro de su novia.

―Creo que hasta Soujiro-kun era mejor en eso. Me pregunto si Misao-chan se arrepiente de su elección con Shinomori-san.

―Estoy seguro que llora a escondidas en la noche. "¡Oh, Aoshi-sama! ¿Porque no es tan bueno como Soujiro-kun, Aoshi-sama?"

La pelinegra rio y negó con la cabeza. Su pareja podía ser muy cruel...

―Si él se llega a enterar...

―Pff, no me preocupa. ―dijo animado elevando su puño en pos de lucha.―Además, sería lo mejor. Podría mostrarle mis dotes para con la comadreja y darle algunos trucos para hacerla feliz. Al igual que a Kenshin, la cara de Jou-chan no la olvidaré nunca.

Megumi pensó que no había nada de malo en que Sano se entrometiera así que lo dejó ser.

―Mmm, supongo que podrías ayudar en algo a esos cuatro. Eso es lo que más le encanta a una mujer.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! Aunque…―sonrió pícaro, estaban tan cerca de casa…―podría hacerlo contigo, ahora mismo. Si tú quieres…

* * *

Normalmente, Aoshi Shinomori era un ser humano (aunque algunos pensaban que distaba mucho de serlo) tranquilo, indiferente y astuto. Normalmente, y como todo buen abogado, pensaba antes de actuar pues hacerlo le ahorraba una infinidad de problemas sinsentido y malos entendidos. Normalmente, como el buen padre que estaba seguro que era, sabía el sinfín de situaciones en las que una persona a causa de su inmadurez y desconfianza podría meterse. Y normalmente, como el buen y comprometido esposo que alguna vez había sido, estaba seguro de que la confianza era uno de los pilares básicos del matrimonio. Pilar que había destruido al husmear en el móvil(que también se encontraba en el mismo estado) de su esposa y oír esa… conversación.

Se revolvió el cabello incómodo, Misao lo había dejado en la mesa y al verlo vibrar decidió tomarlo. No lo había pensado mucho al hacerlo ya que se trataba de su amigo "Tori Atama" pero lo que definitivamente no pensó era encontrar ese tipo de mensaje.

Se sentía espantado, lo había hecho hasta con la mujer de Himura en complicidad con su futura esposa, ¡hasta incluso hablaban de una orgía y enseñar a los demás sus dotes!

Maldito… ¿Quién se creía que era? El hecho de que tocara a su mujer lo ponía simplemente de los nervios. Además de compararlo con Soujiro Seta, el exnovio de su Misao.

Pero si las cosas eran como decía y Misao se había quejado de su "desenvolvimiento" debía de hablar con ella y arreglar todo.

―Aoshi, mira como me queda este vestido.―exclamó su esposa dando vueltas por la sala, él se limitó a observarla serio. ―Aoshi…

―Misao. ―susurro levantándose, acercándose lentamente a ella. Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad y la pequeña pelinegra se dio cuenta de eso. Los labios de su esposo se acercaron a su oído sintiendo como se estremecía al leve contacto.―Misao. ―su cuerpo tembló ante el gruñido del peliazul a lo que sonrió acariciándole su perfilado rostro.

―Aoshi-sama…―las caricias se sentían tan bien que era incapaz de no mostrarse contenta con ellas.

―Yo, ¿lo hago bien? ¿Igual que él?

La más joven ladeó la cabeza, sin comprender la pregunta. Pero luego se dio cuenta que el ceño de su Aoshi no estaba fruncido como lo normal.

― ¿Igual a quién?

―A él. A Sagara.

Misao ladeó la cabeza confundida hasta que recordó el e-mail de Kaoru. De seguro y Aoshi se había enterado al igual que ella de lo bien que Sano preparaba postres. Asintió con una sonrisa.

― Pero no te sientas mal, estoy seguro que pronto lo superarás y destronarás al Tori Atama.

Si no estuviera tan molesto, Aoshi se hubiera indignado con el comentario de su esposa. ¿Acaso no había sido bueno complaciéndola?

―Decías que era el mejor.

La pequeña comadreja negó divertida tocando los labios de Shinomori con los suyos.

―No recuerdo haber hecho eso. Aoshi no es por ser mala pero creo que cocinas horrible. Te amo mucho pero no puedo decir lo mismo de lo que cocinas. ―el ojiazul se quedó como estatua sin comprender del todo porque hablaba de su comida. ―Estoy segura que cuando Sanosuke te enseñe algunos cuantos trucos yo solo querré comer de lo que tu prepares. Jejeje, aún me resulta divertido saber que ese idiota aprendió a cocinar así gracias internet.

―Pero…

―No te sientas mal, todo saldrá bien.

Misao sonrió dulcemente alejándose de su confundido y aturdido esposo que sostenía su inservible móvil detrás de él.

 _Oh…_

Ahí, todo comenzó a tener sentido para el pobrecillo peliazul, que sabía que tenía que comprar en secreto otro aparato para su Misao y buscarle más sentido a las cosas que escuchaba en un mensaje de voz incompleto.

En silencio prometió no volver a contestar otro mensaje de su esposa ni que esta se enterara de lo sucedido además de reponer el móvil de ella.

* * *

Sanosuke miraba su pastel de chocolate con algo de remordimiento, algo en el sentía culpa al mirar al oscuro postre pero no sabía que era. Megumi se dio cuenta de su extrañeza y le palmeo el hombro.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

El castaño suspiró negando con la cabeza. ―Mmm, tengo la extraña sensación de que he ocasionado un problema.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? De seguro y es una alucinación tuya.

―Tal vez. ―susurró confundido tomando un cuchillo y partiendo el pastel. De alguna manera, sentía que había metido la pata pero la pregunta era ¿en qué? Que recuerde no había hecho ninguna maldad, hasta ahora.

Levantó los hombros optando por dejar de lado esas ideas y sirvió las dos porciones de pastel. Megumi rió tachándolo de paranoico y él simplemente le dio la razón. Tal vez imaginaba cosas así que ambos comieron entre risas su pastel sin darse cuenta que del móvil de Sano, una lucecita parpadeaba desde hace tres horas y media junto a una notificación que decía:

 _**Casilla de voz del destinatario_ _ **"La Comadreja Shinomori xD"**_ _llena, mensaje de voz excedido con veinticuatro con cincuenta y nueve minutos.**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Solo debo decir que este one-shot estuvo basado en hechos reales xD ¿Que pensaron que era lo que más le encanta a una mujer? Por supuesto que los dulces, bueno, a mi me fascinan. Siento que hice a un Aoshi un poco Ooc pero eso lo dejo en manos de ustedes.

Si te ha gustado no olvides dejarme tu review, ¿ok?

Se despide.

Aoi97


End file.
